warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gauntlet Stormpike
Gauntlet Stormpike is a warrior of the Alliance. Known for his accomplishments and arrogant attitude, he fights to be the best at what he does. Appearance Standing a few inches above six feet, Gauntlet is large and dramatic. His skin is worn and slightly leathery from years of hard exposure to the sun. His hands are rough, and etched with tiny scars. Despite his slightly haggard appearance, he is clean and not too poorly groomed. Gauntlet has piercing brown eyes and thick black hair that falls to his shoulder. Dark sideburns frame his square jaw, along with a rugged goatee and moustache. Gauntlet wears his armor proudly. Layers of dark plate adorned with spikes and knobs encase his large frame, well polished and always in good repair. Personality Many a song has been sung about the deeds of this warrior, most sung by Gauntlet himself. He is what most would call cocky. However, when accused of such behavior, he simply states that it isn't bragging if it's the truth. Although his hot headed demeanor may get on the nerves of more then a few people, his actions certainly speak for themselves. He is always the first to rush into battle, and will throw himself at any enemy no matter their size and strength. Gauntlet is more than willing to step inbetween an ally and their opponent, taking the full brunt of the attack and returning it with full force. Despite his cocky attitude, Gauntlet's charisma has won him several allies. Many aspiring warriors seek his opinion and approval, and many adventurers request his companionship on their journeys. Unable to decline a challenge, Gauntlet is well traveled and very street smart. History Childhood The nameless human boy was found on the doorstep of the dwarf Coldwol Stormpike during a harsh winter in the Alterac Mountains. At that time, the dwarves and humans had not yet allied themselves, but Coldwol was a kind soul and took the boy in. He nursed the toddler to health and called him his own son. Unable to get a name out of him, Coldwol merely referred to the child as 'Lad'. The dwarf assumed that the child would be brittle and sickly compared to his stout dwarven brethren, but he soon found out that the human was as tough as any dwarf child his age. The boy often got into trouble, picking fights with anyone who mocked his long lanky legs and scrawny arms. The many beatings he recieved by the hearty dwarf children didn't waver his spirit; instead motivated him to grow stronger. When he was ten years old, the boy had successfully climbed the pecking order of his peers. He was called Gauntlet, for he was unmatched in single combat. Coldwol apprenticed Gauntlet as his assistant blacksmith once the boy was strong enough to hold a hammer. He learned his trade well, and made his adopted father proud. The Third War Once the dwarves called for the aid of the humans, Gauntlet traveled to Lordaeron to offer his sword in battle against the scourge. Gauntlet found himself on the front line of many great battles as a footman. Though his deeds were no braver than the next warrior, the rush of bloodshed excited Gauntlet greatly. He fought with raw fury, not out of loyalty towards the people he defended, nor from hatred towards his enemy. He fought for the sake of fighting. It was then he found his true calling in life. Gaining a reputation among his fellow soldiers, Gauntlet found himself under the command of Prince Arthas during the great purge of Stratholme. Though the act of slaughtering his own brethren slightly disturbed him, he did not question his orders. However, during the battle Gauntlet suffered a severe strike to the head, and was left unconscious among the fallen dead. He did not wake until late the next evening when the Prince's armies had already moved on. Bitter that he missed out on the battles to come, he returned to Lordaeron where he served as a patrol against the occasional undead attacks. After the War With no battles to be fought, Gauntlet went into a slight depression. He craved the rush of war, and often used bar fights to channel his cooped up rage. Gauntlet's antics eventually landed him in a jail in Stormwind. The officials of Stormwind thought it a pity to let such a formidable warrior go to waste, yet feared his restlessness would disrupt the peace of the city. They came to the decision of allowing him his freedom as long as he was kept busy. At first, Gauntlet wanted no part in the Alliance's petty quests, but with the threat of being thrown in prison on his shoulders he wearily complied. For the next few years, the warrior became an errand boy for Stormwind. Whether it was exterminating tribes of renegade Kobolds, or retrieving a tome from a camp of Blackrock Orcs, Gauntlet was on the scene. Although his missions required use of his combat skills, the taste of blood was not enough to satisfy his hunger for action. Gauntlet and Aurore Not entirely convinced that Gauntlet would behave himself, the Alliance took further precautions towards keeping the Third War vet busy. Turning to the SI:7 for assistance, the alliance commissioned Aurore Ravencrest to keep an eye on him. The Night elf was none to thrilled with her mission to baby-sit the restless warrior. For the first few months of the assignment, Gauntlet remained oblivious to Aurore's presence. It wasn't until a close call with some rowdy Dark Iron Dwarves that Aurore revealed herself to get the warrior out of trouble. The annoyed and somewhat embarrassed Gauntlet demanded to know who she was and why she was following him. Aurore revealed her mission, and stated that she was going to finish her assignment whether he liked it or not. The two of them traveled Azeroth (and later through the Dark Portal) together for the following years. Later, Aurore was called back to Stormwind for more pressing SI:7 matters. It has been rumored that Gauntlet and Aurore have been seen together on a number of occasions since. Present Day Aside from aiding the Alliance with missions in Outland, Gauntlet spends his days battling skirmishes against the Horde, and competing in tournaments. His battle prowess is becoming well known among the denizens of Azeroth. He'll occasionally convince Aurore Ravencrest to join him in tournaments, but usually is accompanied by an entourage of eager priests and healers. He lives in Ironforge with his adopted father, Coldwol Stormpike. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Articles by Draeziel